In A Real Love
by melliebaby
Summary: A Jommy fic. What happens when Jude goes away on tour and finds someone else? Will he be good enough for her and how will Tommy face that he may have lost the love of his life to someone else? I suck at summaries, so yeah. I own nothing...
1. You're My Inspiration

Chapter One You're My Inspiration

Music is just like breathing to Jude Harrison. She needs it to survive day after day. It's her saving grace when things get tough. Jude Harrison has a song for every emotion known to man and she's never had a problem finding the right words, until now.

"What's wrong superstar?" Tommy asked through the microphone connected to Jude's headphones. Jude stopped fiddling with her acoustic guitar and met Tommy's gaze.

"Nothing." came the short reply. Tommy chuckled and continued flipping switches. Jude continued to struggle with chord variations and lyrics when Darius walked in.

"Jude." Tommy once again said into the microphone. Jude glanced up to make a smart comment but stopped short when she noticed her and Tommy weren't alone. She put down her guitar and walked out to meet Darius and Tommy.

"Jude, I just listened to your album and I think something is missing."

Jude glanced in between Tommy and Darius in confusion.

"What do you mean something is missing?" Tommy asked Darius.

"Exactly what I said T. Something is missing and that something is a ballad. I want you two to come up with a heartfelt ballad."

Jude looked at Tommy with a shocked look in her eyes then turned back to Darius. Before Jude could protest Tommy stepped in.

"Sure thing D. We'll get started right away." Jude shook her head and walked back into the studio. Tommy nodded at Darius and followed Jude into the studio.

"So…" Tommy said taking a seat next to Jude who was playing something on the piano.

"Tommy, why were you so yielding with Darius back there?" Jude asked as she continued to play notes on the piano. Tommy sighed as he put his hand on top of Jude's which made her stop playing instantly.

"Because I know how he can be if he doesn't get his way. He could make both of our lives hell if he wanted to so I thought it would be best to just give him what he wants and get it over with."

Jude removed her hand from beneath his and made an obvious attempt at distancing herself from him.

"Tom, I don't think that I can write a heartfelt ballad with you." Tommy looked at Jude in surprise at what she had just said. They had always been able to write songs together ever since Jude had won the Instant Star contest 2 years ago. Jude tried to keep her eyes averted from his gaze but he gently placed his finger underneath her chin and pulled her face so she was looking right at him.

"Jude, why would you think that? We've always been able to write songs. You and I both know that we make beautiful music together. What's changed?" Tommy asked softly, locking his eyes directly on hers. He noticed that his finger was still on her chin so he gently removed it when he saw how flustered she was becoming. Jude looked down to gain the strength needed to answer his loaded question.

"I….I can't do this now Tommy. I'll write the song tonight and I'll meet you here tomorrow morning, bright and early." She said as quickly as she could before walking out the door. Tommy's brow furrowed in confusion and before he knew, he was following Jude out the door.

"Jude!" he yelled as he jogged to catch up with her. Jude stopped and hung her head. She couldn't look at Tommy after what had just happened between them. She just couldn't answer that question when they were so close and so alone.

When Tommy had caught up with Jude, there was a lone tear that had made it down her cheek and she swiped it away, and hoped Tommy didn't notice it. Her back was to him so he had to grab her by the arm to turn her around to face him.

"Jude, why did you just run out on me in there?" Jude shrugged because she didn't trust her voice just yet. Tommy continued to look at her, waiting for an answer when she finally broke.

"Do you really know what's changed Tommy?" she asked so quietly that Tommy wasn't sure she spoke at all. When he nodded, she took a deep breath and sat down on the curb outside G Major. Tommy sat down beside her and waited for her to start.

"I guess, no, I know the reason that I can't write that kind of song with you is because all of the emotion that comes with aheartfelt ballad would be because of you, Tommy." There, she had said it. She told him how she felt and why things have been stressed between them lately. Tommy sat silently for a minute, allowing what Jude had just told him to sink in. He sighed and when he looked up, Jude was hanging her head, trying to hide her face. He scooted closer to her on the curb and touched her on the shoulder to get her attention. When he turned her face to him, he gently kissed her on the forehead.

"Jude, I…I'm glad that I inspire you. I'll see you tomorrow morning." And with that, Tommy walked back inside the studio leaving Jude behind with a little smile on her face.

When Jude arrived at home she noticed that her sister's car was in the driveway. She walked into the house, made her way upstairs and into her bedroom without anyone knowing she was there. She was not up to seeing or hearing anyone in her family at the moment. She flopped down on her bed and stared up at her ceiling. Everything that had happened that day went through her mind.

_ "Why did I let Tommy know he is the reason behind most of my music? Why didn't he freak out like he usually does when I get too close to him? What about that kiss on the forehead? Tom Quincy is so confusing! He's just…impossible."_ These thoughts ran through her mind as she started to hum a tune. She bolted up off the bed when a sudden inspiration hit. She dug through her book bag looking for her journal and when she finally found it, she instantly began writing. She continued the cycle of ripping out pages, crumbling them up, crossing out words, writing new ones over and over again until she was finally satisfied. Now all she had to do was put music to the words and knew just who to go to. She grabbed her cell phone and hit the number 2 button to call the one and only Tom Quincy. Minutes later, Jude found herself running out the house and jumping into a blue viper.

"Hey Girl, what's so important that you needed to talk to me right away?" Tommy asked as he pulled away from the Harrison household, secretly hoping Sadie didn't notice his car.

"I wrote the song." Jude replied as she made herself comfortable in the passenger seat. Tommy glanced over at her in shock before looking back at the road.

"Already? Jude, that took you less than an hour!" Jude smiled at that and nodded.

"I know, Quincy. I guess I'm just that good." Tommy chuckled and shook his head.

"That you are, girl, that you are."

When they arrived at the studio, Jude sat down in her seat and watched as Tommy did the same.

"So, whatcha got for me?" he asked, propping his feet up on her armrest. Jude looked at his feet in disgust before getting up and walking into the recording booth.

"I don't have the melody yet, but I know that I want the only instrument to be the piano. I'll leave that up to you, Tommy. It's called 'Impossible'." She said into the microphone. When Tommy nodded, she opened up her journal to the song she had just previously written. Even though she had it memorized she needed something to keep her mind off the fact that she was about to bare her soul. She cleared her throat, took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and began to sing.

_It's impossible _

_It's impossible to love you_

_If you don't let me know what you're feeling_

_It's impossible for me to give you what you need_

_If you're always hidin' from me_

_I don't know what hurt you_

_I just, I wanna make it right_

_Cuz boy I'm sick and tired of trying to read your mind_

_It's impossible (impossible)_

_Oh baby it's impossible for me to love you_

_It's the way it is_

_It's impossible (impossible)_

_Oh baby it's impossible_

_If you makin' it this way_

_Impossible to make it easy_

_If you always tryin' to make it so damn hard_

_How can I, how can I give you all my love, baby_

_If you're always, always puttin' up your guard_

_This is not a circus_

_Don't you play me for a clown_

_How long can emotions keep on goin' up and down_

_It's impossible (impossible)_

_Oh baby it's impossible for me to love you_

_It's the way it is_

_It's impossible (impossible)_

_Oh baby it's impossible_

_If you keep treating me this way_

_Over, over (over and over)_

_Impossible baby (impossible, impossible)_

_If you makin' it this way, this way_

_Oh baby, it's impossible_

_If you makin' it this way_

She had never put as much of herself in one song as she did this one. She sang as if it were her last time. She kept her eyes closed the entire time so she wouldn't have to see the look on Tommy's face when he realized what the song meant. As the last word drifted out of her mouth, she bent her head and opened her eyes. When she looked up, she saw Tommy with his eyes closed, jut sitting there. She walked out of the booth and when she opened the door to where Tommy was at, he quickly opened his eyes and turned towards her.

"Jude, wow. That was just…amazing." He said in a whisper. Jude walked further into the room and sat in her chair.

"Thanks." She replied, just as softly as Tommy. They stared at each other for a few minutes until Kwest walked into the room.

"Hey guys! Did y'all write that song yet? Darius is getting antsy over there." Kwest said as he walked over to his seat on the other side of Tommy. Jude was the first to look away with a slight blush on her cheeks. Tommy glanced over at Kwest and nodded.

"Jude just sang it to me. All we have to do is put the music to it and it's done." Tommy said in his regular voice. Kwest nodded and Jude stood up to leave.

"I've gotta go you guys. Mom wants me home for dinner tonight so, yeah. I'll see you tomorrow I guess." Jude said as she gathered her things. Before she walked out, she turned to look at Tommy one more time, waved and she was gone.

"Dude, why do I feel like I just walked in on something?" Kwest asked as he watched the interaction that just happened between Tommy and Jude. Tommy shook his head and sighed.

"You didn't man, don't worry about it. Let's just get working on this song. Jude wants mostly piano on this track so let's get to it." Tommy said, as he immersed himself in work. Kwest looked at Tommy long and hard before he nodded.

"Alright."


	2. I Don't Need You

Chapter Two  I Don't Need You

The next day, Jude found herself next to Tommy in Darius's office listening to her new song "Impossible" that she recorded yesterday. She couldn't bring herself to look at Tommy so she put all her attention on Darius and his reaction to her new song. He seemed like he was enjoying it, bopping his head with the soothing notes of the piano. Once the song was over and Tommy pressed stop on the recorder, the room was deathly silent. Jude snuck a glance at Tommy and saw that he was anxiously awaiting Darius's opinion. He didn't have to wait too long because Darius smiled and nodded his head.

"You did good, Jude. This is exactly what the album needed. I'm proud of ya girl. Now get out of here and go celebrate." Darius said as he walked up to Jude to give her a hug. Jude smiled and hugged Darius back.

"Thanks Darius." Jude looked at Tommy for a moment and then walked out the door. When Tommy stood up to leave, Darius stopped him.

"T, I need to talk to you about something." Darius told Tommy as he made his way back behind his desk. He shuffled through some papers and handed Tommy two sheets. Tommy glanced at the paper and looked at Darius in confusion.

"These are dates and places. What's going on?" Tommy asked as he flipped between the two pages. Darius pointed at the sheets and smiled.

"Those are Jude's tour dates. She's going to be going on a three month long tour to promote her new album. We need to get her out and about and show everyone she can do live shows as well as other things." Darius explained. Tommy looked up at Darius at the point and stared.

"Well, that's great. When do we leave? I need specifics D." Tommy said as he got out a little notebook and began to write down some information.

"Tom, there's no 'we'. Jude is going to go on tour, by herself. I need you here to work with other artists. Jude's a big girl and she can handle whatever comes her way, without her producer around." Tommy immediately stopped writing and looked at Darius in shock. Tommy hasn't spent more than a day without seeing Jude and now he was going to have to go without her for three months? It just didn't seem feasible.

"But she does need me! She hasn't been on the road for that long, ever. The touring life can be pretty difficult, especially if there isn't anyone there for her to depend on. You can't just throw her out to the wolves like that!" Tommy exclaimed as he stood and began pacing back and forth. Darius looked on in amusement.

"T, you need to calm down. Like I said before, Jude is a big girl; she can take care of herself. She'll have people she can depend on, her band for one. Now, I need you here and that's just how it's going to be." Darius said. Tommy took that as his cue to leave so he stomped out of Darius's office, slamming the door as he went. When he was making his way back to Studio A, he saw Jude sitting on one the couches fiddling with her guitar. He changed his direction and headed towards her.

Jude looked up when she heard footsteps coming towards up. When she saw that it was Tommy, she smiled a little and scooted over so he could sit next to her. She stopped playing when he sat down and put the guitar back in its case.

"You didn't have to stop playing because I came over." Tommy said as he leaned back against the couch. Jude shrugged and yawned.

"I figured you wanted to talk to me or something, with the way you were walking over here like you had a mission." Jude said. Tommy chuckled and nodded.

"You know me too well, Harrison."

"So, what's up Quincy? What do I owe this pleasure of your company?" Jude asked as she made herself more comfortable on the couch. Tommy turned towards her and sighed.

"Darius told me about some of your upcoming plans that he had in mind. I don't want to tell you because I think it's supposed to be a surprise and all that jazz but I just wanted you to know that if you ever need me, you know where I'll be." He said in a soft voice that was unlike Tom Quincy. Jude looked at him in confusion and was about to comment when Darius walked out.

"Jude! I thought I told you to go celebrate, what are you doing still here?" Darius asked cheerfully. Jude looked over at Darius and smiled.

"I just couldn't drag myself away from this place." She said sarcastically as Sadie walked into the building.

"You ready Jude? Mom's cooking a special dinner tonight and doesn't want us to be late." Sadie said as she took in how close Tommy was to Jude. Tommy seeing what Sadie was looking at, stood up and put his hands in his back pockets.

"I've gotta get going, Jude. I'll talk to you later." He said as he made his way back to his original destination: Studio A. Before he made it to the door Jude called out his name. He stopped and saw her running up to him.

"Why don't you come to dinner? You helped bring this album into existence, you deserve to celebrate too." Jude said as she rocked back and forth on her heels. Tommy looked over Jude's shoulder to see Sadie giving them both a glare.

"I don't think so Jude. It's a family dinner and everything. I wouldn't want to intrude and besides, me and Kwest were going to go out tonight and do our own celebrating." He explained, obviously lying. Jude looked at him for a minute before nodding.

"Oh, well then. I hope you guys have fun. See you when I see you." She said before she walked to the waiting Sadie. Tommy watched as she walked away and then as she walked out the doors. He shook his head and finally made into Studio A where he found Kwest jamming out to Jude's new album.

"Hey man, you wanna go celebrate tonight?"

--

During the car ride back to the house, Sadie had questioned Jude about Tommy. Jude ignored her excessive questions and just watched the scenery go by. _'What did Tommy mean by what he said before Sadie showed up? He acted like I was going away and never coming back or something. He had this sad look in his eyes and such sincerity in his voice.'_ Jude's thoughts came to a stop when she noticed that she was now home and Sadie was getting out of the car. She unbuckled her seatbelt and followed her sister into the house.

"Mom! We're home!" Sadie called as she took off her coat and shoes. I did the same and just as I was hanging my coat up, Victoria walked up and gave Sadie and me a hug.

"Girls, I'm so glad you're home. Dinner is almost ready so, Sadie if you could set the table and Jude, could you come help me in the kitchen?" Victoria asked and walked back into the kitchen not waiting for an answer. Sadie sighed and made her way to the table. Jude slowly walked to the kitchen. When she got there Victoria was stirring some kind of concoction that smelled pretty rank. Jude tried not to breathe through her nose as she stood beside her mom.

"What do you need help with Mom?" she asked trying not to cough due to the odor that was now enveloping her in a cloud.

"Jude, honey, I really didn't need your help. I just wanted to congratulate you on your new album. I didn't want to do it out there with Sadie because you know how she is and everything. I want this dinner to be a special one, with just us girls." Victoria explained as she turned off the oven and poured the foul-smelling ooze into a bowl. Jude's nose crunched up at the smell and turned her head from the bowl. What was in that stuff?

"Mom, the table is set." Sadie announced as she walked in the kitchen. She didn't even notice the smell.

"Thanks, Hun. Dinner is done so let's get to eating!" Victoria said, obviously proud of what she made. They walked to the table and sat down and began to cautiously eat Victoria's creation. When dinner was over, Jude excused herself and walked upstairs to her room. She was exhausted, physically and emotionally. Tommy can be so unreadable sometimes and she just didn't know what to do about it anymore. Being around him was like riding a rollercoaster, you could be as happy as you can be and then it all comes crashing down and you feel the lowest you've ever felt before. Jude fell asleep wearing the clothes she wore that day and thoughts of Tommy floating around in her mind.

That morning, after Jude had taken her shower and gotten ready for the day she received a text from Tommy telling her that she needed to get to the studio and that he'd be there to pick her up in 15 minutes. She wondered why she was needed at the studio if her album was done and there was nothing left to do. When she heard the familiar honk of Tom's viper, she ran outside and hopped into the car.

"Morning Tommy! Why do I need to be at the studio?" Jude asked in one breath. Tommy looked at her in amusement.

"One too many coffees this morning Harrison?" Jude glared at Tommy and crossed her arms across her chest. Tommy shook his head and drove towards the studio. The rest of the ride was in silence except the consistent tapping of Jude's leg. Tommy kept glancing over at her in annoyance but Jude pretended not to notice. Tommy sighed as he pulled into G Major.

"Thank God, I don't know how much longer I could've dealt with your caffeine high." Tommy said as they both exited out of the car. Jude stuck her tongue out at him and jogged into the building. Tommy chuckled and followed suit.

When Jude walked in everyone yelled 'Surprise!' to her. Jude's mouth opened in shock and looked around. Everyone that was important to her was there, including Kat and Jamie. She turned when Tommy walked in and hit him on his arm.

"You sneaky person you!" she exclaimed as he grabbed her in a hug. She pulled out of the hug and walked around, mingling with everyone and anyone. When she made it to Darius, he motioned to his office and she followed him in there.

"Jude, have a seat. I have something I'd like to tell you." Darius explained as he leaned against his desk. Jude sat down slowly, watching Darius for any signals that would giveaway what he was about to say.

"What's up Darius?" she asked.

"Jude, I've signed you up to do a three month tour. You'd be leaving in one week for Montreal and then on into the States." Jude's eyes widened before she jumped up and hugged Darius.

"Are you serious? This is amazing!" Jude exclaimed in excitement. Someone cleared their throat and Jude let go of Darius to see Tommy at the door watching them.

"I take it D just told you about the tour." He said as he made his way into the room. Jude nodded and jumped up and down.

"Come on Tommy! You should be excited. You and me touring together, it's going to be awesome." She said as she pulled on Tom's arm. Tommy shook his head and looked at Darius.

"Tell her the rest." Was all he said. Jude looked back and forth between Darius and Tommy.

"What's left to know, Tom? Darius?" she asked in confusion. Darius sighed and motioned for both of them to sit down.

"Jude, Tom won't be going on tour with you. I need him here to work with other artists. You'll be going this one solo." Jude continued to look in between Tommy and Darius.

"But, he's my producer. I need him there with me." She tried to explain. Three months without seeing Tommy would be the death of her. She wouldn't be able to handle it. Darius looked at Tommy and it was then that Tom knew what Darius wanted him to do. Tommy turned towards Jude and looked over her head. He wasn't able to look in her eyes.

"Jude, you don't need me. I'm needed here. You're a big girl so maybe you should start acting like it." Even the words tasted wrong in his mouth. He avoided her eyes to the best of his ability. The truth was that he didn't want her leaving without him but his hands were tied.

Jude's eyes watered when she heard what Tommy had said. At first she thought that her ears were playing tricks on her but when she saw how he was avoiding her gaze, she knew she heard right. Jude stood up and looked at Tommy and then at Darius.

"Fine." She walked out of the office and didn't look back. She was going to prove to herself and to him that she really didn't need him, in any aspect of her life.


	3. Sad Goodbyes

Chapter Three Sad Goodbyes

**One Week Later**

It was a cold, windy day and everyone at G Major was outside. Today was the day when Jude would be launched into a three month tour, alone. Jude had woke up that morning at the crack of dawn so she could pack and right about now she was regretting waiting until the last minute to do that activity. For the past week, Jude had been avoiding Tommy at all costs and that was hard to do when she worked with the man. As the guys of SME finished loading up the bus it was then she realized that it was time to say good-bye. She looked around at all the smiling faces and noticed that one particular face was missing, none other than Mr. Tom Quincy himself. _"It's a good thing he's not here, I guess. I mean, he has his other artists to see to." _She thought angrily.

She made her way up to Darius and gave him a hug and then just went on down the line. The final two people were her mother and sister. Her mother had tears streaming down her face and Sadie was just standing there bundled up in her expensive coat.

"Mom, don't cry. I'm only going to be gone for three months and Darius said that he would fly you out whenever you wanted." Jude said, trying her best to comfort her broken down mother. Sadie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Jude gave her mother a hug and stood in front of Sadie.

"Well I guess this is it, huh?" Jude asked, putting her hands in the pockets of her jacket. She didn't know whether it was the situation or the weather making her shiver.

"Yeah, guess so. Don't worry about Mom. You know how she can be sometimes." Sadie said. She noticed that Tom wasn't there to say good-bye so she figured he must be going with her on tour. After they had broken up, Sadie started paying more attention to Tommy and Jude. It dawned on her that Tommy had deep feelings for her sister and vice versa.

Jude chuckled and nodded at Sadie said. When the tour manager announced that it was time to load up, Jude hugged Sadie and her mom once more before walking to the bus slowly. She secretly hoped that Tommy would show up at the last moment and drag her into the biggest hug ever or better yet, beg Darius to let him go with her. Once she made aboard the bus she gave up hope that he was going to show. When she walked in the back, she missed the lone figure leaning against a car.

About an hour into the bus ride Jude was already missing home. Her mom had already called her cell phone three times and left voicemails of her crying into the phone. She just didn't understand why her mom was acting the way she was. She was hardly ever at the house anymore and it wasn't like they were close or anything. She ended up turning off her cell phone and decided to take a nap. As soon as her head hit the pillow, someone opened up the curtain to her bunk and pulled her out. Before she knew it she was lying on the floor of the bus and three guys were standing around her.

"Guys, there better be a good reason I'm down here instead of in my bunk." She stated. Speed, Wally and Kyle all helped her into a standing position and nodded simultaneously.

"Oh there is a really good reason, Harrison. We found someone who can help us pull pranks on the tour peoples." Speed explained as he dragged her in the back of the bus to the living area. When they walked in, Jude was shocked at what she saw. The room was a complete mess!

"It sure didn't take you long to make yourselves at home." Jude said as she made her way through the mess. Speed took hold of her hand and pulled her to the couch where he pushed some papers into the floor so they could sit.

"Look here Jude. These are all the tour peoples' resumes and pictures. As we were looking through them, we found him." Speed explained as he handed Jude a piece of paper with a photo attached.

"Tristan Hill, eh? What makes you think he'll help us prank people?" she asked as she gave the guy in the picture a once over. He was pretty attractive with his brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Because dude, just look at him. He has the prankster gleam in his eyes." Speed said, very seriously. Jude looked at Speed in amusement before looking back at the picture.

"Sad as it is Speed, I see what you mean. So what's the plan?"

Wally stepped forward then and handed her the tour schedule.

"When we make a pit stop in about thirty minutes, we'll search Tristan out and introduce ourselves and get him in on the game." Wally explained. Jude nodded.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

--

**Back at G Major**

"Tommy!" Kwest called as he walked into the studio. Tommy turned around and looked at Kwest expectantly.

"Yeah?"

"Where were you earlier? Did you forget that Jude was going on tour today?" Kwest asked as he sat down next to his long time best friend. Tommy shook his head slowly.

"No, I didn't forget. I just didn't want to go." He replied shortly, not wanting to explain any further. He actually went but when he saw Jude saying good bye to everyone he just couldn't bring himself to walk over. Kwest gave him a 'yeah, right' look before sighing.

"Tom, what's the deal with you lately? This past week you've been acting not like yourself. You probably hurt Jude real bad this morning by not showing up."

"You just wouldn't understand, man. Jude and I have gotten close this past year, too close if you ask me and I just figured it was time to give her space." Tom explained, not looking at Kwest as he did so.

"You've got to be kidding me! Space? You want to give her space? You're full of it Tommy. You're just running scared because you know she could mean more to you than anyone has ever meant before and you don't know how to handle it." Tommy looked up at Kwest and stood up to pace in the room.

"You don't know what you're talking about man, no idea." Tommy said before he walked out. Truth was Kwest was pretty dead on about how he was feeling. Jude did mean a lot to him but he already hurt her once and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hurt her again.

"She deserves better." He whispered to himself.


	4. Secret Rendezvous

Chapter Four Secret Rendezvous

The guys and Jude were hanging out on the bus waiting for the driver to announce that it was time to take a break when someone's cell phone went off. Everyone opened their phones to see if it was for them and it was Jude's voice that told the guys it was for her. She had a new text message from an unknown person. She clicked 'Open Message' and was surprised at what the message said.

_"Meet me in the drink aisle when we stop." _She glanced at all of the guys who were now making fun of Jude who evidently made a weird face at the message.

"So, what's the funky weird look for Harrison?" Speed asked as he scooted closer to her, trying to see the message. Jude snapped her phone shut and stuck it back in her pants.

"None of your business, Vincent." Jude replied, sticking her tongue out. Speed looked at Jude in shock.

"What did I tell you about my first name?" he asked very slowly, getting closer to Jude. Jude saw a gleam in Speed's eyes and began to slowly back away from him but he leaped on her and began tickling her to no end.

"What did I tell you Jude? I can't hear ya!" he yelled over top of Jude's laughter and screams. When Speed finally stopped tickling her she tried to catch her breath before speaking.

"You told me…" she began but was cut off when the driver came over the loud speaker announcing that they will be stopping in less than five minutes. Jude jumped up and dusted herself off before walking back to her bunk to grab her wallet. When she put the wallet in her pocket, she felt her phone and remembered the weird text message she received earlier. When the bus began to slow and pull over she was the last one out. She looked around cautiously trying to figure out who had left that message but no one popped out at her. As the rest of the buses pulled in she made her way into the little market. She recognized some people as roadies on her tour. She walked through the aisles grabbing some snack food and candy and right before she was going to walk through the drink aisle, someone grabbed her from behind. She let out a scream and tried to get away when Speed's voice calmed her.

"Easy there Wildfire. What's gotten in to you?" he asked as he helped her pick up her snacks that she had dropped in fright.

"Nothing Speed. I just don't appreciate being snuck up on." She replied. She pushed him away when he mocked her screaming. He walked away shaking his head and laughing. Jude glanced toward the drink aisle and took a deep breath. '_Here goes nothing.' _she thought. She walked over to the drink aisle and saw a couple of people picking sodas and the like and putting them in baskets. When one person walked away, that's when she saw him standing there with a smile on his face and her favorite soda in one hand.

"Hey Jude." He said with a smile. Jude narrowed her eyes at him but figured he didn't know any better.

"Um hey…Tristan right?" she asked as she walked up to him. He nodded his head and handed her the soda that was in his hand.

"How'd you get my number?" He looked at her and winked.

"I have magical powers." He replied very seriously. Jude laughed and smiled at him.

"Evidently you do. I mean, you picked out my favorite soda and everything." She said with sarcasm.

"You're a firecracker Ms. Harrison. Anyway, the reason I asked you to meet me is because I have a proposition for you."

Jude's eyes widened and stepped back when she realized what he was talking about. Tristan chuckled and shook his head.

"Not that kinda proposition, perv. I've heard about all the pranks that you and your band have pulled before and I was wondering if I could join in on the fun." He asked leaning against one of the shelves holding soda. _'So the guys were right about him.' _she thought to herself. She smiled and pretended like she was thinking real hard.

"On one condition Tristan." She paused when he nodded. "You have to be on my team." Tristan smiled and stuck his hand out for her to shake. She shook it and grinned when he pulled her in for a hug.

"Okay partner, who's first on the hit list?"

Jude grinned and thought of just the person who deserved a good prank.

"Speed." She replied with an evil gleam in her eyes. Oh revenge is sweet.

--

Back at the studio Tommy wasn't dealing with Jude's absence well. He couldn't concentrate on his work and Kwest was getting annoyed with the distracted ex boy-bander.

"Tom! Oh Tommy boy!" Kwest said trying to get Tom's attention. He smirked when he figured out what would get his attention.

"Is that Jude walking around out there?" Kwest asked innocently as he looked around outside the studio. At the mention of Jude's name Tommy sat up and quickly looked around.

"Where? Where'd you see her?" he asked quickly. Kwest laughed loudly and Tommy realized what a cruel man Kwest could be.

"That's not funny." Tommy said as he pouted. Kwest laughed even harder after seeing the look on Tommy's face. It looked like someone had stolen his favorite cookies. Tommy glared at Kwest and huffed at him.

"Tom, man, you should've seen how you bolted up. It was like someone put an ice cube down your shirt or something. I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes. I even called you Lil Tommy Q and nothing, no big blow up like usual. If you're so torn up because she's not here, fly out and visit her or something." Kwest said. Tommy scoffed at that.

"I'm not torn up because she's not here." He replied knowing that however he answered Kwest would jump on him.

"You need to stop lying to yourself Tom. It'll do wonders if you just admit you miss her like mad crazy. Trust me." Kwest replied. Tommy put his head into his hands before sitting up and looking through the glass that separated them and the artist that was recording.

"Fine. I miss her. I…miss…her. I miss Jude Harrison!" he said loudly. Kwest leaned back in his chair and smiled.

"Good for you. Now, what are you going to do about it?"

Tommy sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing." Kwest shook his head and groaned.

"Typical Tom Quincy behavior, don't know what to do when he feels something so he decides to ignore them and do nothing. Tom, I'm your best friend and you've really got to do something here. I know you have feelings for Jude, don't even think about denying it. If you want her, go for it. She's not going to wait around forever for you to come to your senses and act. If you don't want to lose her, go see her." Kwest said as he stood up to grab his coat. Tommy looked at him for a minute and nodded his head.

"You're right. I mean, not about the feelings part but about going to see her. I have to apologize to her for being so cruel in Darius's office and not showing up on her launch date. I don't want her coming back here and our problems affect her work." Tom said. Kwest looked at him in shock.

"Did you not even hear what I just said? Yeah you need to apologize to her for being a jerk but you need to tell her how you feel."

"How I feel? She's my artist, I'm her producer. We're friends. There's nothing else going on between us besides music." He said as if he were trying to convince himself more than Kwest. He didn't give Kwest time to respond as he walked out in search of Darius.

"Seems like someone needs a dose of reality." Kwest mumbled before he told the artist that they were done for today.


	5. Surprise, Surprise

Chapter Five: Surprise, Surprise

While Jude was on stage performing her heart out, Tommy was on a plane flying to where she was at. He had told Darius that he wanted the next week off to work with Jude and to see if she had any new songs to put forth. Kwest had tried to tell him that he needed to do more than work with Jude but Tommy didn't listen.

When his flight landed, he got in a cab and told the driver where to go. As he was sitting in the cab he couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was about to surprise Jude. It had almost been a month since he last saw her and it wasn't exactly on good terms. He had been jerk, he knew this. He just couldn't deal with the fact that Jude was going away from him for three months. Tommy recalled what Kwest had told him the night before and mentally slapped himself. If Kwest had seen his feelings for Jude, what was stopping everyone else from seeing them? He had to distance himself, even if it killed him in the process.

Tommy was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that he had arrived at the stadium. He paid the driver, grabbed his bag and made his way through the throngs of people. He kept his head down hoping no one would recognize him and cause some form of riot. He didn't want anyone in the way of him seeing Jude. He got to the backstage entrance unseen and waved his pass to the security guard stationed there.

"You're a little late Mr. Quincy." Bob, the security guard, said. Tommy smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Flight was delayed and the traffic was terrible." He replied walking through the door. He grinned when he heard Jude performing and the crowd loving it. He continued on his path to Jude's dressing room where he would surprise the superstar. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see someone already in the room, laying on the couch and watching TV. He cleared his throat to get the person's attention.

"Excuse me, what exactly are you doing in here?" Tommy asked, putting his stuff down by the door. The "intruder" sat up and looked Tommy over.

"I could ask the same of you." came the reply. Tommy looked over the intruder. He didn't look like he would put up much of a fight if it came down to that.

"Let me try this again, who are you and what are doing here?" Tommy asked, mentally preparing himself for a brawl. The intruder laughed.

"I'm Tristan and I _was_ relaxing and watching TV. Now it's your turn." Tristan replied, smirking at Tom. Tommy's eyes widened in shock at the fact that this guy didn't know who he was and when Tristan realized this he laughed.

"I'm Tom. Tom Quincy and I'm here to see Jude. I'm her producer." He replied smugly.

"Oooh, so you're the guy Jude complains about left and right. Well I must say it's a pleasure to meet the man who annoys Jude so much." Tristan said, holding his hand out for Tom to shake. Tommy looked at the boy in front of him and wondered just when Jude had time to talk to him. Tom ignored Tristan's hand and walked further into the room, closing the door behind him.

"How exactly do you know Jude?" Tommy asked as he sat down in one of the chairs. Tristan pulled his hand back in and laughed.

"Now there's a funny story. Oh where do I begin?"

--

After Jude finished singing her song "Impossible" she announced that she would be performing a new song that she had just wrote.

"I hope you guys will like it. It's dedicated to a good friend of mine who I just met and I hope he knows how much he means to me. This is 'You Found Me'."

Jude cued the band and waited for her time to come in.

_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe…_she sang beautifully. The audience clapped in appreciation and Jude smiled as she began the chorus.

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me…_she paused to take a breath and when it was her turn to come back in, she finished out the song with the audience with her all the way.

_So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe_

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me

(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me…she grinned as the band ended the song. The audience applauded loudly showing her that they loved the new song. She stood up from her stool and gave a bow.

"Thank you guys so much! You all were an awesome crowd!" she said into the microphone before running off stage. She grabbed the towel and bottle of water that was given to her and began her walk to her dressing room where Tristan was waiting for her. When she got to the door she paused before opening it when she heard two male voices inside. _'Who else is in there?'_ she thought to herself. She slapped herself on the head when she realized how stupid she was being_. 'It's my room, just open the door Jude'_ she told herself. She opened the door never expecting to see him on the other side.

When Tommy heard the door opening, he stood up and walked away from Tristan and stood in front of the door. He smiled when Jude's figure came into view. The smile quickly left when he saw how shocked, hurt, and angry Jude looked when she saw him.

"What are you doing here Tom?" she asked, closing the door behind her. She noticed Tristan sitting on the couch watching the interaction. She smiled and waved at him before turning her attention back to the man in front of her.

"I came to see you Jude." He said as he reached for her hand. She quickly moved it away from him and looked at him coldly.

"Why? Don't you have other artists to attend to back home? They need you there." She said her voice as cold as ice. Tommy's eyes widened when he heard her tone. He had no idea that she was angry with him. He knew she would be hurt but he hoped she would eventually understand why he did what he did.

"Jude, I want to apologize to you for…" he wasn't able to finish his sentence because Jude had slapped him.

"I don't want your apology Quincy. It means nothing to me. Now if you could excuse me, I have things to do." She said as she walked over towards Tristan. She sat down beside him and Tristan's arm wrapped around her shoulders. Tom rubbed his face and turned to face the duo on the couch.

"I guess I deserved that. But Jude, I really am sorry about not coming to see you off. I just couldn't…couldn't say goodbye to you. I'm here all week and I've…missed you." He said before grabbing his stuff and walking out the door. He closed the door silently behind him and sighed.

"I messed up big time." He muttered before making his way down the hall and away from the broken girl inside the room he just left.

When Jude heard the door click closed she let go of the tears she had been holding in. Tristan felt her shoulders shaking from the crying and pulled her in for a hug. He slowly rubbed her on the back to help calm her down.

"There, there Jude. It'll be alright." Tristan whispered in her ear before kissing her on top of the head. Tristan slowly rested his chin on top of her head where he kissed her and closed his eyes, hoping to comfort the girl he was slowly falling for.


	6. Trouble in Paradise?

Chapter Six: Trouble in Paradise?

**One Month Later**

Jude and Tristan had gotten extremely close ever since Tommy showed up and left. Jude couldn't bring herself to talk to him so the entire week that he was there she avoided him like the plague. Tristan finally found out why Jude acted the way she did and he didn't blame her one bit. Of course he was slightly biased. The tour was slowly winding down and Tristan's feelings for Jude were growing stronger every day. He had decided to tell Jude that night after her concert. He just hoped she harbored the same feelings for him.

Jude found herself thinking about him again on stage as she was singing her hit 'Impossible'. It had been like that ever since that week he came on tour. After the song was over she thanked the crowd and walked offstage still thinking about him. He just wouldn't leave her brain alone. She wondered what he was doing, who he was with and if he really did meant it when he said he missed her. As she was walking she wasn't looking where she was going and ran into someone. The person grabbed onto her arms to help steady her and when she looked up, she laughed at who she saw.

"Tristan! What are you doing out here? I thought you were supposed to be breaking down the stage. That is your job you know." She said as she noticed that his hands were still on her arms. He had slowly changed from the fun loving Tristan she loved to some serious Tristan she was confused about.

"Yeah, well. I have a more important issue. Jude, I need to talk to you." He said, finally releasing her arms. Jude rubbed them because he had held her a little too tight.

"Oh, okay. Let's talk in my dressing room. I have to get out of these stinky clothes." Jude replied leading the way to her dressing room. Tristan followed closely behind making sure no one got in her way. When she reached the dressing room she walked in and went behind a curtain and began to change. Tristan closed the door and began to pace the floor.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?" Jude asked from behind the curtain. Tristan took a deep breath and let it out.

"Us, Jude."

Jude's breath caught in her throat when she heard him. He couldn't be suggesting what she thought he was suggesting.

"Oh?" she asked, hoping it sounded as casual as she wanted it to.

"Yeah. Um, I know that we've become really good friends and everything on this tour and seeing as how it's almost over I figured I might as well tell you now than never tell you at all." He rambled. Jude finished changing and walked out from behind the curtain. She walked by Tristan and sat on the couch. She patted the spot next to her and Tristan took her lead and sat down.

"Tristan, you're rambling. You never ramble. What's going on?" Jude asked, facing Tristan. Tristan looked down at his hands and then looked back into her blue eyes.

"Jude, I like you. I like how you make me laugh when I've done something stupid. I like how I feel when I'm around you. I like how your eyes light up right before you go on stage. I like how you make me want to be something more." Tristan said. Jude's eyes widened and her mouth made a small 'o'. Tristan looked down embarrassed by what he just revealed. Jude's thoughts were going one million miles per hour trying to process what she just heard. _'Tristan likes me? I never thought about him like that. I mean he is attractive and funny and just amazing. I always thought he was what I wanted in a boyfriend. Maybe I do like him…'_ she thought to herself as she watched Tristan. Jude sighed and reached for Tristan's hands. She grabbed one of them causing Tristan to look back up at her. She smiled and intertwined their fingers.

"Tristan. I want to thank you for being honest with me and upfront about your feelings. We have become extremely close and I cherish your friendship." Tristan's shoulders dropped when he heard the beginning of her speech. "And because of that fact I want to do this right. I do care for you, I do. Let's just take this slow and see where it leads us." Jude finished smiling at Tristan. Tristan grinned and hugged Jude. Jude laughed when he stood up and spun around. He kissed her on the forehead and smiled.

"I like the way you think, Harrison." He said as he put Jude back on the ground. She giggled and smacked Tristan on his arm.

"You better, Hill." Jude grinned because the fun loving Tristan was back.

--

Tristan and Jude had been dating for three weeks when Jude noticed the difference between the new Tristan and the old one. The new Tristan was more possessive, protective, and sometimes more violent than the old Tristan. He was always yelling at her or at someone who had talked to her. He hardly ever laughed and he started to verbally abuse Jude. Instead of calling her sweet pet names he called her stupid, ignorant, and ugly. Jude never let anyone know what was going on behind closed doors. She was ashamed of herself and actually believed what Tristan told her. He loved her so why would he lie?

Jude had been talking to the guys of SME when her cell phone started to chime 'Time to be Your 21'. She blushed when the guys started to make kissy faces at each other.

"Guys, its Tommy. What should I do?" she asked. Speed raised his hand like he was a little boy in a classroom. Jude laughed and pointed at him, allowing him to speak.

"I think you should answer your phone, Red. It's been how long? Just talk to the man." Speed said, bowing as Kyle and Wally clapped. Jude shook her head.

"I don't have red hair anymore moron. You can't call me Red." Jude said as she walked away from the peanut gallery. She took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Jude. I'm surprised you answered."_

"Well, let me let you in on a little a secret, Quincy. When a phone rings, people generally answer it."

Tommy chuckled. That's the Jude he knew.

"_Anyway Ms. Smarty-pants, I just called to apologize yet again for my jerkiness and to ask you what's new on tour."_

"You are forgiven Tommy. I just was hurt and all that jazz. I'm over it." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tristan talking to some of the other roadies. She winced when she saw that he noticed her.

"_Well that's good. Did you at least get a good song out of this?"_

Jude laughed and quieted herself when Tristan looked over at her again.

"I did actually. Tommy, you are my inspiration. Oh yeah, and the wind beneath my wings." Jude replied sarcastically. Tommy laughed. Jude looked over towards Tristan and sighed when she saw that he was now heading towards her.

"Tom, I gotta go. I'll see you in about two to three weeks, ok?" she said. She didn't give him the opportunity to respond; she clicked 'End' and smiled up at Tristan when he finally reached her.

"Hey babe." She said as she tried to give Tristan a hug and a kiss. Tristan backed away from her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why were you talking to Lil Tommy Q? No, let me rephrase that, why were you FLIRTING with Lil Tommy Q?" he asked, grabbing hold of her upper arm and squeezing. Jude's eyes closed from the pain.

"I wasn't flirting Tristan. He called and I answered. We talked. That's it. He is my producer after all." She replied instantly wincing when she realized what she said. Tristan's eyes flared with anger and he shoved Jude away causing her to land hard against a wall. She slid down until she was sitting with her legs folded up to her chin.

"Never speak to me like that again, do you hear me? I don't want you talking to him anymore. He hurt you, remember? Maybe you like the pain. It draws people's attentions, doesn't it?" Tristan asked before walking away leaving Jude behind to cry in humiliation and anguish.

Back at the studio Tommy was looking at his phone like it had come alive when Kwest walked in with two cups of coffee. Tommy looked over at him and smiled.

"Guess who I just talked to?" he asked as he accepted the cup Kwest handed him. Kwest cocked his head to the side and pretended to think.

"Well, let's see. With the way you're smiling and glowing like some girl who's pregnant, I'd have to say Jude." Tommy nodded his head and drank some of the coffee.

"Yup. She forgave me and she even made fun of me. It's just like old times. Except towards the end she kinda rushed me off the phone. I dunno what was up with that." Tommy said, placing the cup down and spinning in his chair. He had had way too many coffees that day it seems.

"Dude, lay off the caffeine. Maybe she rushed you off because her boyfriend was coming to talk to her and she didn't want to be heard talking to y-o-u." Kwest said. As soon as Tommy heard the word 'boyfriend' he stopped his spinning.

"Jude has a boyfriend?" he asked. Kwest smiled and nodded.

"Yup, some guy named Tristan. Apparently he's a roadie on her tour and they've been an item for about three weeks or so." Tommy's jaw dropped.

"Tristan? Three weeks? She didn't tell me." Tommy said. Suddenly his caffeine high wore out.

"Maybe you didn't give her the chance. You were probably talking like some auctioneer or something. Like I said, lay off the caffeine." Kwest turned and went back to work leaving Tommy to cope with what had been said.

_'She has a boyfriend?'_


	7. What Are Friends For?

Chapter Seven: What are Friends For?

Jude was rethinking her decision to date Tristan. In the beginning everything was perfect. She had slowly begun to forget her feelings for Tommy. Tristan was sweet and everything else a boyfriend should be. When they hit the two week mark of their relationship, Tristan had changed. It was like someone had flipped a switch in his head. The once sweet, funny, and loving Tristan was replaced by someone that was jealous, possessive, and hurtful. He never hit her, just some shoves and tight grips, and not to mention the verbal blows he was dealing out to her. Last week's incident was proof enough that Jude needed to do something. So she did what any girl would do, she talked to her friends about it.

Jude walked to the back of the bus where SME was hanging out. She plopped down on the couch and watched the guys play cards.

"Guys, we need to talk." She said. Kyle, Wally, and Speed all looked up at her, put down their cards and put their attention on her.

"Ok." They all replied. Jude closed her eyes and sighed.

"It's about Tristan." At the mention of her boyfriend's name, all the guys curled up their lips in disgust.

"What about _him_?" Speed asked.

"He…I….I don't know how to say this so I guess I'm just going to blurt it out. He's gotten very violent." Jude said. All the guys' mouths dropped and their eyes squinted in anger.

"What do you mean, violent? Has he hit you? If he's touched you I'm gonna kill him." Speed said as he jumped up to pace the bus floor. Jude stood up and put her hand on Speed's shoulder. He instantly stopped pacing, turned, and looked at Jude.

"He hasn't hit me. It's come close though and I don't want to be a victim of his anymore." Jude said looking into Speed's eyes. Speed opened up his arms and Jude fell into them seeking the comfort just desperately needed. Wally and Kyle looked at each other in shock. How had they missed this? Once they met Tristan they realized that he wasn't what they thought he was. Sure he was a good prankster and everything but there was just something about him they didn't like. Now they knew what that thing was.

"Jude, you know what you have to do, right? You have to break up with him and fire him off the tour. He can't be trusted around you." Speed said as Jude backed out of the hug. She looked down at her shoes and nodded.

"I know that. I just don't want to do it alone, you know? That last bit of restraint he has could break and…" she wasn't able to finish because Speed put his pointer finger over her mouth to stop her.

"I know Red, I know. Look, why don't we go with you when you do it. He wouldn't dare do anything stupid with us around. How does that sound?" Jude smiled and looked towards Kyle and Wally. They all shook their heads indicating that they were in.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Thanks you guys. Oh, and Speed?" Jude said, walking up to him. They were now chest to chest. Speed looked down and raised his eyebrow at the closeness.

"Yeah?" he asked cautiously. Jude smiled and stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't call me Red again." She replied before walking back to the front of the bus. Kyle and Wally had started laughing when they saw Speed's face. He looked like a fish that had been out of water.

"Shut up." He said before jumping on the guys to start a wrestling match.

When Jude had reached the front of the bus, she sat down and pulled out her cell phone. Tommy had called three times and all three times she ignored him. Tommy just had to call whenever Tristan was in hearing distance. She looked around and before she knew it, she was calling Tommy. She hoped he would understand what she was about to tell him.

--

Tommy and Kwest were in the studio mixing some songs when Tom's cell phone started to buzz. Tommy looked at Kwest apologetically and looked at the caller i.d. He smiled when he saw who it was and answered the phone.

"Hey Girl." He said. At that moment Kwest knew who he was talking to. He left to get some sandwiches to give Tom some privacy.

_"Hey Quincy. Um, I'm sorry that I haven't been able to answer the phone lately."_

"It's fine. I know you're wrapping up your tour and you have better things to do than talk to lil ole me."

_"It's not that Tommy. Do you have time to talk? I've got some things I need to tell you."_

Tommy looked at his watch and mentally calculated how much time he had.

"Yeah, I've got time. What's up?"

_"It's kind of a long story but to make it short, I have a boyfriend. His name is Tristan, you remember him right?"_

Of course he remembered him, the snotty little brat that was in Jude's dressing room that time.

"Yeah, I remember him."

"_Well, it's been about four weeks since I've started dating him and…"_ Jude's voice was cut off when he heard other voices in the background. He heard the words 'Tristan' and 'plan'. About a minute later Jude's voice came back on the phone.

"_Tommy, I've got to go. We're almost at the venue. Can I call you back later?"_

"Sure thing Girl. You can call me anytime."

"_Thanks, Quincy. I'll talk to you later then."_ He didn't get the chance to respond because she hung up. Just then Kwest walked back in carrying two coffees and two sandwiches.

"How's Jude?" he asked after he put the food down and handed Tom his coffee.

"She's good, I think. She told me about Tristan and was about to tell me something else when she had to go. I've got a bad feeling man." Tommy said.

"Eh, don't worry about it. She was probably just going to tell you she's happy or something like that." Kwest replied. Tommy hung his head and sighed.

"That's what I'm afraid of."


	8. Broken

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the kind reviews. I'm glad that y'all are enjoying this story! I hope you continue to like it. Anyway, the song used in this chapter is "Take Me Away" by Avril Lavigne. R&R plz and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Broken

When Jude and the guys reached the venue, they went straight for Jude's dressing room. Jude glanced around searching for Tristan but he was nowhere to be seen. It made Jude nervous not knowing where he was but she had SME with her so he wouldn't attempt anything, right? When they got to the dressing room they all went towards the mini fridge that was surely packed with food. Jude's cell phone rang interrupting the euphoric silence that had enveloped the group. Jude groaned and opened the phone without looking at the caller i.d.

"Hello?" she asked.

"_Hey Jude."_ As soon as she heard his voice she bolted up and looked at the guys. When they saw her reaction they realized who it was, Tristan.

"Um, hey Tristan." Jude looked to the guys for help. They looked at each other and shrugged. Speed walked over to Jude and took the phone from her grasp.

"Tristan, its Speed. Jude can't talk right now but we're having a meeting in one hour in her dressing room." Speed said into the phone. Jude's eyes widened when she heard Tristan's angry voice.

"_What do you mean Jude can't talk right now! She was doing just fine before you interrupted us! Give the phone back to her; I need to talk to my girlfriend." _

"Look dude. I already told you she can't talk so get over it. Just be here in one hour." Speed said before closing Jude's phone. Speed handed Jude the phone back. She accepted the phone, stood up and gave Speed a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered. Speed shook his head and kissed Jude on her temple.

"No need to thank me." he said. He stepped out of the hug and went in the other part of the room. He pulled out his own cell phone and made the one call he thought he would never make.

"Tom, its Speed. Look, we need to talk."

Jude sat back down and grabbed her guitar. She had told Tommy that she had a new song but that wasn't true. Seeing as how the tour only had one more week left she figured she'd better start working on one. She closed her eyes and thought of the pain she felt when Tommy didn't show up to say good-bye and all the pain that Tristan had been causing her. She began to strum her guitar in a hypnotic rhythm; after about two measures of strumming, she began to sing.

_I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside; all I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away  
What would you do, you do, if you knew  
What would you do_

After she finished the first verse she quickly wrote down what she sang and began strumming the guitar once more. The chorus had to be full of emotion and all of the pain she had felt up until now.

_All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away_

She smiled at the result and continued to write down more lyrics. The words just seemed to write themselves.

_I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself I need to get around this  
My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you, I don't think you'd understand  
Cause no one understands_

_I'm going nowhere (on and on and)  
I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on)  
Take me away  
I'm going nowhere (on and off and off and on)  
(and off and on)_

_Take me away  
Break me away  
Take me away_

The song was perfect. She put down her guitar and looked up in shock when she heard applause. She paled at the sight before her. Tristan was leaning up against the wall across from her, smiling. It couldn't have been an hour already, could it?

"That was quite the song Harrison." Tristan said as he pushed himself off the wall. He slowly walked towards where Jude was sitting. Jude stood up and looked around, seeing no one but her and Tristan.

"Where's the guys?" she asked backing away from Tristan. Tristan chuckled and shook his head.

"They've been detained." Just as Tristan was grabbing Jude's arm, the dressing room door opened. Tristan dropped his hand and Jude breathed a sigh of relief. She looked up to see who had unknowingly saved her from a bad situation. Her eyes widened in shock at the same time Tristan's lowered in anger.

"Tommy?" Tommy's eyes glanced from Tristan to Jude for a second before returning back to Tristan.

"Sorry if I interrupted something. Jude, I need to talk to you, now." Tommy said as he grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her out of the room. Jude had to jog to keep up with Tom's angry strides. Tommy led her to another room and shut the door. He didn't say anything as he paced back and forth. Jude sat down on a chair and watched him go back and forth. She finally decided to break the silence when it was driving her insane.

"What are you doing here Tommy?" she asked. Tommy stopped moving and turned to look at Jude.

"I'm here because your lead guitarist called me and asked me to get here as soon as I could. Imagine my surprise when I got here and he filled me in on what's been going on with you and Tristan." He said as began pacing again. Jude sighed and lowered her head.

"What all did he tell you?" she whispered. Tommy stopped once again and sighed. He walked over and crouched down in front of her. He put his finger under her chin and slowly raised her face to look him directly in the eyes.

"He told me everything Jude. He told me about the shoves and the hurtful words. Jude, why didn't you tell me what was going on? I could've helped you." Tommy said softly. Jude closed her eyes and tried to lower her head but Tommy's hand stopped the motion.

"Jude…" he began but Jude cut him off.

"I tried to tell you. I just couldn't get the words out. I was ashamed that I had let it go that far. I thought it was my fault that Tristan was acting the way he was. I've always had a knack for driving guys away." Jude said. She shook her head and opened her eyes. "He just made me feel special in the beginning, ya know? I hoped that he'd change back to the old Tristan just as quickly as he had changed in to the new one." Tommy took Jude's hands into his and sighed.

"Jude, you can tell me anything. I wouldn't judge you or anything like that. It definitely wasn't your fault Tristan turned into an ass. It's his fault. He must be crazy to want to hurt you." Tom said as he softly caressed her cheek. A tear had made its way down and Tommy had wiped it away before pulling Jude into a hug. Jude collapsed into his arms and cried her emotions out onto his shoulder. Tommy closed his eyes and slowly rubbed her back to help soothe her. The only thing he could think about was what he was going to do to Tristan when they were alone.

--

After Tommy had come in and took Jude away, Tristan stormed out of her dressing room fully intending on going after them. He didn't even make it halfway down the hall when SME stood in front of him blocking his path.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Wally asked, crossing his arms across his chest. Kyle and Speed repeated the motion.

"I'm going after Jude, thank you very much. We were rudely interrupted." Tristan said trying to get around the three guys.

"You're not going anywhere near Jude anymore, buck-o." Speed said. Tristan's eyes widened.

"You can't tell me what to do Vincent. Now move along and go play with your little guitar." Tristan said before shoving his way through Wally and Kyle. He smirked when he made it to the door where he heard Jude talking. He was just about to open the door when he felt himself being slammed down on the ground. He tried to shove the assailant off but that only resulted in a punch in the face. Tristan opened his eyes and saw an angry Speed being pulled off him by Wally and Kyle.

"Let me go! I won't hurt him too much, maybe two or three more good punches. That's all I want." Speed yelled.

Hearing the commotion outside Jude and Tommy stood up from where they were sitting and opened the door. Jude gasped in shock at the sight before her. Tristan was trying to stand up and Speed was being held back by Wally and Kyle.

"What is going on out here?" Tom asked. Tristan finally righted himself and went towards Jude. Tommy stood in front of her and shook his head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Tom said, pushing Tristan back. Tristan smiled and got in Tommy's face.

"And why is that, Quincy?" Speed had finally calmed down and shook off Kyle and Wally's hands.

"Because Tristan, if you take another step you'd have four angry men on your ass." Speed said as he walked up beside Tommy. Kyle and Wally joined in on the barricade. Jude was completely shocked at what was going on around her. She tapped Tommy on the shoulder causing him to break his stare with Tristan to look back at her.

"Yeah?" he asked softly.

"Let me talk to him." She replied. Tommy opened his mouth to disagree but she put her finger over his mouth. "Trust me." Tommy sighed and side stepped allowing Jude to come forward. When Jude was standing in front of Tristan, Tommy stood right beside her.

"Tristan, you hurt me. More emotionally than physically but that doesn't change anything. It's over between us. You're not the Tristan I fell in love with. I want you off the tour and away from me. I never want to see you again. Do you understand?" Jude said never once taking her eyes off Tristan's.

"But Jude, I love you. I am the same guy. Please don't do this." Tristan got down on his knees and hugged Jude's legs. Jude looked down in shock. Tristan was now breaking down. Jude tried to step out of Tristan's hold but he just held on tighter.

"Tristan, you don't love me. If you did you wouldn't treat me like trash. Get up, you're embarrassing yourself." Jude said. Tristan tightened his grip even more and shook his head against Jude's stomach. Jude looked over towards Tommy who was silently watching Jude. He knew what she was asking him to do. He stepped away from Jude and walked around so he was behind Tristan and in front of Jude. He grabbed Tristan by the waist and pulled him until he released his grip. Jude almost lost her balance but Speed caught her before she tumbled to the floor. Tristan just sat on the floor looking at his feet. Tommy lifted him up by the collar of his shirt and shoved him into the wall.

"How does it feel? Not so good, huh? Now listen up, I don't ever want to see you anywhere near Jude again and so help you God if I do." Tommy said before letting go of Tristan's collar. Tristan fixed his shirt and straightened his hair before looking at Jude.

"You're going to regret this Jude." he said before he walked away. Jude shivered at the hatred that laced his words. Tommy turned around and quickly pulled Jude in for a hug.

"Don't worry about him. It's over." Tommy said. Jude nodded into his chest but she just couldn't help but feel that this was anything but over.


	9. I'm Here For You

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. I really appreciate it and I'm glad y'all like it so far. I'm going out of town this weekend so I might not get any writing down. I'll try my best but look for an update Sunday or Monday-ish at the latest. R&R and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Nine: I'm Here

**One Week Later**

Tommy had decided to stay on tour with Jude for the final week. Tristan was long gone but he felt better knowing that she was just on the other end of the bus from him instead of an entire city away. Tommy had called Darius and told him everything that went down and upon hearing that he allowed Tommy another week off. Jude only had one more show left and he couldn't be more thrilled. He hadn't been on a tour bus since his Boyz Attack days. Things hadn't changed much; he still hated it. Everyone else on the bus was asleep but him, he could never sleep in a moving vehicle.

Instead of being in the back on the couch where he was stationed he was in the front with Jude's guitar fiddling with the strings. He played quietly so he wouldn't wake anyone up, they all deserved the rest especially Jude. She had been through a lot on this tour and yet she managed to come ahead just fine. That's Jude for you though, a fighter and a survivor. Tommy's thoughts were interrupted when Jude stumbled down the narrow hallway running her fingers through her knotted hair. She looked up at Tommy and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Hey." She said quietly as she sat across from Tom. He smiled back at her.

"Hey, what are you doing up? I didn't wake you did I?" Tommy asked, putting the guitar down. Jude shook her head.

"No, you didn't. I just couldn't sleep." She replied, stifling a yawn. Tommy chuckled.

"So I see. You were great tonight Jude."

"Thanks. I can't believe the tour is almost over. It feels like it just started, you know?" Jude said as she put her legs up so she could hug them to her. Tommy nodded his head and relaxed into a more comfortable position.

"I remember one of my tours. I felt the same way then as you do now. Well, maybe not. I didn't go through half as much as you did. Jude, I'm sorry." Jude stood up and sat down beside Tommy. She put her hand on his knee and forced him to look at her.

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't cause anything to happen. If it weren't for you…" Jude trailed off, she couldn't finish that thought. Tommy put his hand on top of Jude's to comfort her.

"I'm apologizing because if I had argued with Darius, I would've been here the entire time and probably could have prevented that jerk from hurting you. I'm apologizing for being a coward and not seeing you off that day. Lastly, I'm apologizing for hurting you." Tommy said never once taking his eyes off hers. Jude turned her hand palm up and intertwined her fingers with his.

"Tom..." she started but was stopped by Tommy's lips caressing hers. At first she was shocked and rightfully so but as the kiss went on she began to kiss him back. Her hand had become untangled from his and was placed against Tom's cheek. Tommy's hands moved around Jude's waist bringing her closer to him. Jude felt as if she were floating in mid-air. She thought she had put away her feelings for Tommy but the kiss ignited something inside her. Even when she was with Tristan all she could think about was Tommy, no matter how hard she tried not to.

Tommy was feeling similar things. He didn't know what caused him to kiss Jude but he knew it was no mistake. He had been hiding from his feelings for far too long and it was time to be a man about it and admit them. He could feel Jude's hands running up and down his back and he moaned at the sensation. He needed to take a breath so he pulled back after kissing her softly one last time. He looked over at her and smiled at the sight. Her eyes were still closed, her lips swollen and red from the assault and slightly parted. Once she opened her eyes, she looked at him in confusion.

"What…" she began but stopped when she felt Tom's fingers over her lips.

"Don't question it Jude, not now." He said. Jude nodded and put her head on Tommy's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rested his head on hers. He sighed in contentment and closed his eyes. Jude heard his sigh and smiled slightly. She moved her body so it was more comfortable and closed her eyes.

Jude woke up the next morning to snickering. She tried to move but couldn't. She opened her eyes and saw Speed, Wally and Kyle sitting across from her and smiling widely.

"Guys?" she said before she felt movement beside her. She turned her head and softly smiled at the sight before her. She was face to face with Tom. Evidently they had fallen asleep and moved into more comfortable positions. Tommy was lying on his side against the back of the couch and Jude was in front of him with his arm around her waist keeping her from falling off the edge. Tommy's eyes slowly opened and he smiled at Jude.

"Hey." He whispered. Jude made a gagging face and turned around.

"You got some major morning breath Quincy, jeesh." She replied laughing. Tommy gasped and pushed her down off the couch. He chuckled when he heard the thud but that was cut short when he heard others laughing with him. He looked up and saw the guys of SME smiling knowingly at him. Speed was raising his eyebrows up and down suggestively. Jude had gotten up off the floor and was dusting herself off when she noticed the silence. She looked at Tommy who was glaring at Speed. She looked at Speed who was now making rude hand motions. She blushed and went to the back of the bus to change into some new clothes.

"Nothing happened Vincent so you can stop making a fool of yourself now." Tom said as he sat up. Speed glared at Tom.

"What is it with people using my first name? Gosh." He replied as he stood up to storm to the back of the bus. Tommy shook his head and stretched trying to get the kinks out. He heard whispering and looked up to see Wally and Kyle looking back and forth between him and the back of the bus. He cleared his throat and the guys immediately stopped talking.

"Hey Tom, uh yeah, I gotta…go get something from the back…yeah, that's it." Wally said jumping up and walking away. Kyle nodded and stood up as well.

"Yeah, what he said."

Tommy chuckled and stood up. He was working out a kink in his back when Jude reappeared from the back. He stopped stretching and looked at her. She had washed her face and reapplied her makeup and changed her clothes. Her hair had been brushed and put back in a sloppy bun.

"Take a picture Quincy." She said smiling at him. She even struck a pose. He laughed and pretended to take a picture. She shook her head at him and went to sit down at the mini kitchen table.

"About last night Jude..." Tommy said as he sat down across from her. Jude looked at him expectantly. _'He better not say that didn't happen.'_ She thought to herself.

"I'm not going to sit here and lie about it. It did happen." He said, seemingly reading Jude's mind. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it did Tommy. Want to tell me what caused it?" Jude asked, putting her head in her hand as she continued to watch Tom. Tommy was about to start explaining how he had finally given in to his feelings when SME marched into the kitchen area.

"Jude! Your phone was ringing and seeing as how you weren't there I answered it and it was Tristan." Speed said slowly. Jude's eyes widened and looked from Speed to Tom.

"What did he want?" Tom asked in a voice Jude had never heard from him before. Speed looked over at Tom and shrugged.

"After I said 'Hello' for the second time he cursed Jude and hung up." Speed handed Jude her phone and walked back in the back. Taking Speed's lead Wally and Kyle followed. Jude stared down at her phone.

"Why does he decide to call now? It's like he won't let me forget what happened!" Jude said. Tommy took Jude's phone out her hands, put it down on the table and grabbed Jude's hands again.

"He wants you to be scared of him Jude. It's some sick power trip he's playing." Tom replied.

"Well he got what he wanted." When Tommy heard the break in her voice he released her hands to move from across the table to next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him. Jude clutched the front of Tom's shirt and sighed. Tommy rubbed Jude's back comfortingly. He closed his eyes and cursed Tristan Hill to hell for causing his girl pain.

"You don't have to be scared Jude, I'm here. Do you hear me? I won't let him hurt you anymore." Jude nodded her head against Tom's chest. "I'm here girl."


	10. You're the Right Kind of Wrong

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the delay in posting. Yesterday turned out to be busier than I expected. The song used in this chapter is "The Right Kind of Wrong" by LeAnn Rimes. I know it's a little shorter than my others, but it's leading up to something, so with that said, here's Chapter 10! R&R plz, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Right Kind of Wrong

Jude's last show had come and gone and now they were on the home stretch. They were finally on their way home. After three long months on tour they were completely exhausted, especially Jude. She was physically and emotionally exhausted and all she wanted to do was crawl into her bed and sleep for two weeks straight. She wanted to forget Tristan Hill ever existed and wanted to begin work on her third album. Of course, those were the things she wanted, and the way things were working out she highly doubted she would get them.

When they arrived in Carson Hill Jude said her goodbyes to the band and to Tommy. They never did talk about what happened that one night on the bus. Things were pretty awkward between them but that was expected. As Jude made her way home she thought about her feelings toward Tommy. He had been her anchor for the last month and she really appreciated that. She knew that she still had feelings for him but she didn't want to get hurt again. She didn't want to let herself hope for something more and then just have it all taken away, again.

Jude made it to her house and luckily no one was home. She was somewhat hurt that no one seemed to care that she was finally home after three months of being gone but she also welcomed the empty home. She had too many thoughts and feelings to sort through without having Sadie and her mom interrupting her. She went up the stairs to her room and just collapsed onto her bed. Jude tried to take a nap but her mind just kept going and going and going. She needed to let out all of her emotions or she would just explode so she searched around in her bag and found her journal and a pen and began to write what she was feeling.

_I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much _

Jude examined what she had written down and nodded her head. A tune had begun to form in her mind and she hummed along as the pen scratched furiously against the paper.

_Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

She smiled at what she had written. It was exactly how she felt about Tommy. She was just about to continue writing the song when she heard someone knocking on the front door. She put down her journal with the pen keeping her page and walked downstairs. She opened the first door and was about to open the second when it opened for her.

"Tommy? What are you doing here?" she asked as she moved to let Tom in. He walked past her into the living room. He turned around and smiled at her.

"I was sitting outside trying to decide whether or not to knock when I heard you humming. It sounded good, Jude." Jude's eyes widened as she blushed with embarrassment. No one was supposed to hear that song; it was just something to get her mind clear.

"Oh?" she asked. She didn't know what to say. Tommy reached for her hand but Jude moved it out of his reach. Tommy looked at her in confusion.

"So, um…do you have any lyrics to go along with that tune?" Tom asked. Jude nodded and walked upstairs hoping Tom wouldn't follow her. Her wish wasn't granted. Tommy walked behind her, following her to her room. He had never seen her room before but wasn't surprised. It was completely her.

Jude grabbed her journal and reluctantly gave it to Tom. She knew that he would figure out that it was about him. It was pretty obvious in the lyrics that she came up with. She watched him read over the words and saw the moment it clicked. She looked away and sighed. This was not how she imagined her first night back home.

"Jude, these are really good." Tom said as he sat down on her bed. He patted the spot next to him. Jude sat down leaving lots of space between them.

"Thanks." She replied. Tom smiled and motioned her to play the mini keyboard she had set up near the window. She rolled her eyes at him and started to play the tune she had been humming earlier. Tommy nodded his head at the beat and walked over to stand beside Jude. He handed her the journal.

"Sing it for me." He said. She nodded and began to sing what she had written. She didn't need the journal; she knew the words and feelings by heart. After she finished the chorus she just kept singing, coming up with additional lyrics.

_It might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm makin'  
But what your givin I am happy to be takin  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms _

They say your somethin I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain…At this point Tommy grabbed the journal back and wrote down what she had sung. He knew that the song was about him and he was curious to see how she felt.

Jude finished out the song, repeating the chorus and bridge a few times. She stopped playing the keyboard and just stared at the keys, afraid to look Tom in the eyes. Tommy sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Jude, we need to talk." _  
_


	11. Head Over Heels

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I really appreciate it! ) I got hit with inspiration today so you all get chapter eleven earlier than expected. The song used here is "Head Over Heels" by Rascal Flatts. R&R, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Head Over Heels

Jude stopped everything she was doing and looked at Tommy. Whenever someone told her that they needed to talk it always turned out bad. She took in his tired look and mentally shivered. _'This can't be good'_ she thought.

"About what, Tom?" she whispered. She couldn't bring herself to talk any louder. Tommy sighed, walked to her bed and sat down. He grabbed Jude's guitar that was beside him and played some chords. Jude looked over at him and sighed. He was nervous and that in turn was making Jude very nervous. She furrowed her brows when it sounded like he was playing a song. It sounded vaguely familiar to her so she tried to place it. Tommy saw her inquisitive look and smiled.

"You heard me playing it that night on the bus." He said. She nodded her head as she remembered that night. She stood up to walk over to him but he shook his head. She sat back down and looked over at him in confusion.

"Tom?" she asked. He continued to play seemingly ignoring her. The truth was he was trying to get up his courage to do what he knew he needed to do. Jude's thoughts were going all over the place, wondering what he was doing and what they needed to talk about. If he was going to say what happened on tour didn't matter or change things, she honestly didn't know what she was going to do. She closed her eyes when the music began to calm her. She quickly opened them back up when she heard Tommy's voice harmonize with the guitar.

_Sitting here with you  
You ask me why my tongue is tied  
I've tried to make some since of all these things I feel inside  
I've been searching for the perfect words to say  
They've been said a thousand times  
But they mean more today…_ Tommy glanced up and met Jude's gaze. He smiled a little at her shocked expression and continued on with the chorus. This was it. He was going to finally tell her how he felt.

_'Cause I'm head over heels for you  
and all of the things you do  
the heavens and earth have moved  
I'm falling head over heels for you…_Jude's eyes began to water when the meaning of the song hit home. Tommy was finally admitting his feelings to her, and to himself. For some strange reason, she wanted to laugh. Her emotions were all over the place, it was like her brain had short circuited and all her emotions were jumbled together. Tommy watched as her emotions flickered across her face as he finished out the song.

_So baby there it is I've let it go and now you know  
It's funny how a feeling starts so small and starts to grow  
I had every line rehearsed I'd say to you today  
then you looked into my eyes and they just slipped away_

_'Cause I'm head over heels for you  
and all of the things you do  
the heavens and earth have moved  
I'm falling, head over heels for you _

Head over heels heart over mind you've got me body and soul  
I've never dreamed in a million years I'd lose complete control

I'm head over heels for you  
and all of the things you do  
the heavens and earth have moved  
I'm falling head over heels for you  
Head over heels for you  
I'm falling head over heels for you  
oooo ohh I'm falling  
mmmm I'm falling

When Tom had finished the song, Jude was in tears. She ran up to Tommy and hugged him tightly. Tom himself was close to tears as he pulled her down into his lap so he could get closer to her. When Jude's tears came to a stop she pulled back so she could look Tommy in the face.

"And here I thought you were going to deny anything that happened between us." She said softly, picking at the buttons on his shirt. Tom chuckled and kissed her softly.

"I hope you liked that better." He said after he placed a kiss to her forehead. She nodded and giggled.

"Way better." She replied as she stood up from his lap. She sat down beside and laced her fingers through his.

"So what does this mean? Are we a 'we'?" she asked. Tommy looked down at their interlocked hands and then back up to her face. He smiled and nodded.

"If you want us to be a 'we'." He replied. Jude nodded her head and squeezed his hand.

"Of course I do. Tom, this past tour I tried to forget about you and my feelings that I held for you. It didn't work out, obviously. You were there for me through the whole Tristan fiasco; you were my anchor and support. I fell for you all over again those last weeks on tour. That song, it means so much to me." Jude said looking into Tommy's eyes. He smiled and took her lips once more. He had never been more happy and thankful in his life. Jude sighed and leaned into him. Finally something was going right in her life.

--

The next day Jude and Tommy walked into G Major hand in hand. They had decided to not hide their relationship. Jude was 18 and no one could say anything about it. They were finally happy, together. Once they reached the studio, everyone at G Major yelled 'Surprise' to her. She dropped Tom's hand in shock and smiled at everyone. She looked over towards Tommy who was smiling and hit him on his arm.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" she asked poking her finger in his chest. He looked shocked at her accusation.

"Me? I didn't know a thing." He replied, obviously lying. She hit him once more for good measure and turned to everyone. They were all smiling at the couple. She walked into the group and started mingling with people. Every once in a while she would search out Tommy and smile at him when their gazes locked.

Tommy was sitting on a stool watching Jude laugh at something that Speed was telling her with a soft smile on his face. Kwest walked up next to him and chuckled.

"So you finally admitted it to her, huh?" he asked, looking over at Tom. Tommy turned towards Kwest and smiled.

"Yup. I have to say that it was the smartest thing I've ever done." He replied. Kwest smiled back at him and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm happy for ya man." He said before he walked away. Tommy sipped on his drink and turned towards the crowd again. He looked where Jude was before and sighed. She was hugging Speed. He knew that they had gotten close on tour but that didn't stop him from feeling the pangs of jealousy. Tom finished off his drink and made his way over to Jude. Speed saw him coming and stepped out of the hug. He kissed Jude on the forehead and nodded at Tommy. Jude turned around and smiled.

"Hey Quincy. Nice party, huh?" she asked, looping her arm around his. He nodded in response and pulled her out of the room into a more private one.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" Tommy didn't say anything as he faced her and put both of his hands on her face. She looked up into his eyes in confusion. He smiled a little before he leaned down and took her lips. Jude's legs almost gave out from under her at the contact. She kissed him back as her hands snaked their way around his waist pulling him closer to her. Tommy deepened the kiss and just when he started moving forward pushing Jude backward, the door opened and in walked Darius.

The couple quickly broke apart and moved away from each other. Jude looked down in embarrassment and Tom looked Darius right in the eye.

"I know you guys are a couple and everything but please, don't make out in my office." Darius said. Jude giggled nervously and Tommy looked over at her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. Darius chuckled before he closed the door behind them.

Jude couldn't stop laughing so when they walked back to the party everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Speed, Wally, and Kyle walked up to the couple and looked at Tommy.

"What's wrong with her?" Wally asked. Tommy blushed.

"Darius caught us in his office." He replied. The guys' eyes widened before they joined Jude in her laughter. Tommy looked at the group like they were insane but it wasn't long before a chuckle escaped. Pretty soon Tommy was laughing just as hard as everyone else was. It had been a while since he's laughed like that. Life was good, for now anyway.


	12. But I Do Love You

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay in updates! I've been really busy with packing and my friend's wedding was Sunday. I hope y'all can forgive me and enjoy this chapter. My longest one so far! ) R&R plz, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: But I Do Love You

After he heard Speed answer her phone, Tristan had been on a mission. He loved Jude Harrison and he wanted her back. The way he saw it, it was their fault she wasn't with him; Tom and that band of hers poisoned her mind and told lies about him to her. Tristan would do anything to get her back, anything at all.

When he got in Carson Hill, the first thing he did was find a place of his own near Jude's. Once that was completed, he bought hair dye and contacts. He couldn't be around Jude looking like himself, he would get recognized. Tristan also changed his name. He was now blonde with blue eyes and went by the name Mike. The following week when he knew Jude wasn't going to be in the studio, he went in to G Major looking for a job. Darius had hired him on the spot, with his record being clean and because he came highly recommended. Tristan wasn't just a roadie on Jude's tour, he was the head technician. He was yet another step closer to Jude Harrison.

--

Jude and Tommy have been living the life of a loving couple. They have gone out on numerous dates and managed to get even closer to each other. Jude had taken a week off after her tour to get back in the groove of things and it was finally time for her to come back and begin work on her third album.

Jude walked into G Major that morning with a smile on her face and a cup of coffee in her hand. She made a stop to see Mason and everyone before heading to the studio to see Tommy and record her first song, "You Found Me". The song was originally written for Tristan but the more she thought about it, it was more for Tommy than anything else. She was humming the song as she made her way to the studio but stopped right before the door. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing up when she turned around. She didn't see anyone but swore that she felt someone's presence behind her. She shrugged her shoulders and blamed the morning for it.

Tommy had been working on Mason's new song when he heard the door slide open. He turned in his chair and smiled when he saw Jude closing the door behind her. He stood up and engulfed her in a hug. Jude hugged him back, being very careful of the cup of coffee she had in one hand. She closed her eyes and took all of him in. She inhaled and the smell of him almost made her legs fall out from beneath her. Tommy stepped back and ran a finger down her face.

"I missed you." He whispered. Jude giggled and shook her head.

"You saw me last night." She whispered back, smiling as she walked closer to him. He smiled back and took her lips in one swift motion. She smiled in response and stepped out of the embrace before it got out of hand.

"That was too long ago." He replied before sitting back down in his chair. She sat down next to him and took a sip of her coffee.

"You're getting soft on me, Quincy."

Before he could reply, Speed and the guys walked in the studio laughing about something. Jude smiled at Tommy and turned to the guys.

"Wow, do my eyes deceive me? Do I actually see Speed here, on time?" she asked. Speed chuckled at her joke and mussed up her hair.

"No, you're eyes don't deceive you. I can be very punctual if I want to." He replied sticking his tongue out at Jude. Jude laughed at that.

"Suuure." She said back to him. Tommy looked back and forth between Jude and Speed and felt the jealousy creep up on him. _'Why am I jealous? She's with me, not with him. I'm the one she's kissing, not him.' _He told himself as he watched Speed grab Jude in a head lock. He cleared his throat and Speed let go of Jude, allowing her to fix her clothing and hair before smiling at Tommy.

"Let's start recording before Darius walks in here and starts bitching." Tommy said looking into Jude's eyes. Jude nodded and walked into the recording booth. Speed sat down next to Tommy, Wally and Kyle followed suit, and Kwest finally walked in.

"Look who's late!" Speed said pointing at Kwest. Kwest shrugged and made his way to his seat.

"I wasn't late. I just had to help the new technician find his way around. Have you met him yet, Tom?" he said directing his attention from Speed to Tommy. Tom looked at Kwest and shook his head.

"Nope. I didn't even know we had a new techie." He answered Kwest. He pushed a button that made the music to Jude's song come out of the speakers.

"'You Found Me' take one." He said into the microphone before he counted off. At the count of one, Jude began to sing the song with all the emotion she could muster up. It was hard for her to not think of Tristan while she sang the song but she managed to pull it off.

During all of the action, Tristan had been right outside the studio listening in. When he saw Jude and Tommy's embrace he felt his blood boil. He had smiled when he saw the look of jealousy that crossed Tom's features when Speed and Jude got in to it. _'So that's his weakness.'_ He thought. He had held his emotions in check all throughout the previous happenings but when he heard Jude singing their song, he almost lost it. He had the clench his fists together to keep from walking in the studio and doing something stupid. The only thing that held him back was the newly formulated plan.

After Jude finished singing the song, she walked back into the studio and sat on Speed because he was in her seat. She turned them so they were facing Tommy. She smiled at him but quickly frowned when she saw his expression. She stood up to get off Speed's lap and walked over to Tommy.

"Can we talk?" she asked him, putting her hands on his shoulders. He nodded and stood up to grab his jacket. She grabbed his hand and they walked outside together leaving Kwest, Speed and the gang alone in studio, baffled.

Jude led Tommy outside to the alley where they had all their talks. She let go of his hand and stood in front of him.

"What's wrong, Tom? Ever since everyone showed up, you've been acting differently." She asked as she looked into Tommy's face. Tom made a face and Jude sighed. "Talk to me." She said. Tommy sighed and rubbed his hands down his face.

"It's nothing Jude. I'm just being stupid is all." He replied. Jude shook her head and got closer to him.

"It's not nothing, Quincy. I saw that look just now. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing Jude, seriously." He said looking away from her eyes. It was then that Jude realized he was lying to her. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground.

"Cut the bullshit Tom. Something is up with you and I can't try to help if I have no idea what it is." Jude said. Tommy sighed again and nodded his head.

"Fine, if you want to know so badly, here it is. I'm jealous of Speed. I know you two have gotten close and everything but I see the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is looking and it's definitely not in a brotherly way." He said, finally letting his feelings known. Jude frowned at what she heard. Speed couldn't like her like that. They were like brother and sister. Sure they had gotten close on tour and all that jazz but that doesn't mean he feels anything more than friendship for her.

"Tommy, you can't honestly be jealous over Speed? He's like the brother I never had. He means the world to me, but Tom, you are my world. You have nothing to worry about because I love you." She said, looking directly into Tommy's eyes. Tommy's eyes widened in shock when he heard what she said; he smiled softly and grabbed Jude to bring her closer to him. He took her lips with his own and gave her all of him. Jude's arms came around his shoulders to rest behind his neck. She used that to pull herself closer to him, deepening the kiss. When neither one could breathe, they both pulled back and rested their foreheads against each other.

"I love you too." He whispered. Jude smiled and kissed him softly before pulling him into a hug. Neither one heard the door behind them close quietly with a 'click'.

**Meanwhile in the studio**

Speed, Wally, Kyle and Kwest were sitting in silence not knowing what was going on with Jude and Tommy. The silence was driving Speed crazy along with the confusing feelings inside of him. He thought of Jude as his little sister when they all went on tour but somewhere along the way, that all changed. He began to see her for the wonderful woman she was and slowly started to fall for her. It was hard on him to see her with Tristan and even harder when he sees her with Tom. She was finally happy and he didn't want to ruin that for her, even if he himself wasn't happy.

"Okay Speed, what's going on in that mind of yours?" Wally asked. Speed shook his head and looked up from his guitar to Wally.

"Jude." He said before he could stop himself. When he realized what he said, he slapped his hand to his mouth. Wally, Kyle and Kwest all stared at him shock.

"Did you just say what I thought you just said?" Kwest asked, looking at Speed with wide eyes.

"Um…uh….I think." He stuttered. Kyle and Wally exchanged looks before laughing. Kyle handed Wally and five dollar bill. Kwest and Speed watched the two with confusion.

"What was that all about?" Speed asked.

"Wally and I made a bet, man. You see, he thought you liked Jude but I said no way. Evidently, I was wrong." Kyle explained. Speed's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"I don't like Jude, dudes. I was just wondering about her and Tommy, that's all." He said, trying to cover up his true feelings. No one was supposed to know. Kwest shook his head and sighed.

"Don't even try to lie about this, man. Have you forgotten who I work with? I've seen that look and tone of denial before." Kwest said, leaning back in his chair. Speed slumped down in his chair and held his head in his hands.

"You guys, no one else can know about this. I know that nothing is going to happen between Jude and I, she's finally happy and I don't want to ruin that." He said, looking at Kyle, Wally and Kwest. They all nodded their heads and Speed sighed in relief.

"Thanks." He replied. He had just begun to strum his guitar when he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eyes. He turned but saw nothing. He rubbed his eyes but still he saw nothing. He could have sworn he saw someone who looked like Tristan run through the lobby but nothing was there.

"I must be going crazy." He mumbled.

"You're just now realizing that?" a shocked voice asked. He looked up and smiled at Jude who was standing in the doorway holding Tommy's hand.

"What can I say? Denial isn't just a river in Egypt." Speed replied with a country twang. Everyone busted out laughing and he smiled. _'This is the way it should be'_ he thought to himself.


	13. Too Damn Cute

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys! I've been battling with writer's block and I still haven't won. This chapter is a filler that will hopefully cure my writer's block. I don't know when the next chapter will be posted but bear with me, please. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. R&R plz, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Too Cute

Everything had turned upside down for Jude Harrison since the ending of her tour. Tommy had confessed his true feelings for her in a song, her relationship with Speed grew into a brother-sister bond, and last but not least, she had been going through journal after journal writing new songs. Jude couldn't remember the last time she had been so inspired. It was as if the words flowed out of her, day in and day out. She had been recording new songs for her third album and everything seemed as if it were all falling into place. She had the job she loved and the man she loved, nothing could go wrong.

Jude walked in to the studio that morning with a new song ready to be recorded. She smiled at everyone she saw and greeted them with an upbeat 'hello'. When she made it to the studio, something made her look behind her. She had to do a double take because the man she saw looked like Tristan. The face was almost identical but the hair and eyes were different. She mentally shook her head and continued into the studio thinking that she was just seeing things.

Tommy turned when he heard the door open and he smiled brightly at Jude when she walked in. He still couldn't believe that they were together. She was everything he ever wanted and it took almost losing her to realize that. He could still remember the fear that he saw in her eyes when she was cornered by Tristan and that angered him. If Speed hadn't called him when he did, who knows what would've happened. Tommy continued to watch her go through the movements of recording. She had called him early this morning saying that she had a new song that had to be on her album. He agreed to meet her here earlier than usual. He smiled softly at the thought of hearing her new song. She had said that it was for him and he couldn't wait to hear it.

Jude put on the headphones that were hanging from the music stand in front of her and sighed. For some strange reason she was nervous about Tom hearing this song. She sighed and shook out the nerves from her arms. Tom's voice through the headphones asked if she was ready. She looked up at Tommy and nodded. She smiled at him again and when the music pumped through the headphones she began to sing not once taking her eyes from his.

_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling' around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me  
Am I really alone with you?_

_  
I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this  
But I guess _

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected  
Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody  
Someone who someone who makes me feel like this  
Well I guess

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Even hearts like mine  
Get lucky, lucky sometimes

Some hearts  
They just have it so easy  
Some just get lucky some times  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes

Once the song was over, Jude took off the headphones and put them back on the music stand. She nervously wiped her palms on the back of her jeans and made her way into the same room with Tom. She sat down in the seat beside and took a gulp of the bottle water that was on the floor beside the chair. Tommy turned towards her and smiled.

"That was amazing Jude. I can't even begin to describe it." Tom whispered right before he kissed her with so much tenderness she almost sighed. Jude was about to reply when Kwest walked in smiling.

"I didn't interrupt anything did I?" he asked coyly. Jude and Tommy both shook their heads and Kwest laughed.

"Good. Just wanted to let you know Tom that the new techie will be stopping by later to talk to you. He's met almost everyone but you so be sure to be here around lunch time." Kwest said. Tom looked at Jude silently asking if it was okay, Jude nodded and smiled at Kwest.

"He'll be here. I on the other hand will be at home, sleeping." Jude replied. Tommy looked at Jude in shock.

"Sleeping? Why do you get to sleep?" he asked, while pouting.

"Because Quincy, I was up all night writing that song and a girl needs her beauty sleep." She answered. Tommy sighed and brought Jude into a hug.

"When you put it like that…" Tommy said. Kwest gagged and turned away.

"Come on guys, I'm still here." Tommy began kissing Jude on her neck.

"Do you hear something?" he whispered into her ear. Jude shook her head. Kwest walked over and removed Tommy from Jude and laughed at the look on Jude's face.

"Go get us some coffee Jude. I need to have a word with Tom." Kwest said. Jude huffed and walked out the door.

"Dude, what was that about?" Tom asked. Kwest chuckled.

"I couldn't take it anymore. Y'all are just too damn cute."


	14. When It All Comes Down

**A/N: Here's chapter fourteen everyone. I have beaten the writer's block. Thanks to everyone who reviewed 13! R&R plz and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: When It All Comes Down

All day Tristan had been locked up in his work area trying to avoid any and every one at G Major. Kwest had told him that he was finally going to meet Tom Quincy and it was then that he knew he had to put his plan into action. He couldn't have Tommy ruin it all by recognizing him. He had been brainstorming ideas to get out of the meeting all day. After almost being seen by Jude the previous day, he stayed low. He just wanted to be with and love her like she should be. Quincy couldn't love her the way he could, he knew. He smiled as he thought about his plan again. Jealousy really was an evil thing, wasn't it?

Tommy had come into G Major early that day because he had a meeting with the new techie, Mike or whatever his name was. He wasn't in a good mood that morning because he didn't get to spend a lot of time with Jude last night because of Speed. He knew that they had gotten close on the road and everything but he knew Speed had feelings for Jude. He had seen that same look on his own face before. He didn't feel threatened by Speed, he trusted Jude. He was just somewhat jealous over the bond they had. Speed hadn't hurt Jude before but he had. Tommy shook his head to rid of the negative thoughts and put all of his attention to the meeting up ahead.

Tommy was almost to the coffee pot when Kwest had walked in his way. He glared at Kwest when he wouldn't let him by to get his morning cup.

"Kwest, c'mon man. Move so I can get some coffee. It's too damn early for this." Tom said trying to out move him. Kwest sighed and pulled Tom away from the pot. Tommy's mouth was slacked in shock.

"I know you just didn't…" he began but stopped when he thought he saw Tristan out of the corner of his eye. He closed his eyes and reopened them but no one was there. "I'm having hallucinations, I need coffee." He pleaded. Kwest chuckled and stopped pulling him when they reached the studio.

"Your meeting has been cancelled." Kwest said as they walked in the sound room. Tommy sighed and sat down in his chair.

"And you couldn't call and tell me this before I got here because?" Tom asked as he massaged his temples. He was already getting a headache from lack of caffeine.

"Because I didn't know until I got here this morning. Mike had called in saying his mother was in the hospital and he couldn't make it in today." Kwest explained.

"So why am I still here?" Tom asked.

"Because I have a song idea and I need your help on it." Kwest mumbled. Tom smiled and nodded his head.

"You have a what and need my what?" Tom asked. He chuckled when Kwest glared at him. "Okay, okay. So tell me, what's this idea?"

Kwest smiled and went in to the details of the song. They had huddled next to each other and just like that, Tommy forgot about his need for coffee and his hallucination.

A few hours later, they had a rough draft of the song and Jude had finally made her appearance. She had walked in with her guitar case hanging off her shoulder and her hair a mess. Tommy took one look at her and fell in love all over again. He smiled softly as he made his way to her.

"Did someone just wake up?" he whispered in her ear as he hugged her close. Jude nodded against his chest. When she looked up at him, she smiled before closing the distance between the two. A throat clearing made them break apart. Kwest was standing behind them with a smile on his face and a piece of paper in his hand. Tommy knew it was the rough draft of the song they had worked on but looking at Jude now made him realize he didn't want to work on the song today. He shook his head at Kwest.

"We're going out for lunch, Kwest. The chorus still needs some work so I'll be back later to help with that." Tom said. Jude looked between Kwest and Tommy with confusion.

"What chorus?" she asked. Kwest opened his mouth to explain but Tommy beat him to it.

"Just a song, Jude. We'll worry about it later, after lunch. Right now I just want to sit across from you in a restaurant and talk about nothing and everything." Tom said. Jude smiled and nodded her head.

"Sounds good to me. I haven't had anything since dinner last night." She said. She grabbed Tom's hand and used her free hand to wave to Kwest. When they made it outside Jude looked up at Tommy through squinted eyes and smiled.

"Where are we going?" she questioned. Tommy smiled down at her and shrugged when they reached his car. Jude shook her head when he opened her door for her. Once she got in, Tommy closed the door and walked around to get in the driver's seat. Once inside and settled, he sped out of the parking lot. Jude looked over occasionally and smiled. She had never seen this side of Tommy before and she thought she could get used to it.

Before long they had arrived at their destination. Tommy got out and gave the valet his keys and opened the door for Jude. Jude stepped out and gasped in surprise.

"This is my favorite restaurant! I didn't know you knew." Jude said as Tommy wrapped his arm around her waist. Tommy smiled and kissed her on her temple.

"I have my ways."

In all the excitement, Tommy and Jude didn't notice a very familiar person lingering around outside the restaurant. When Tom had slid his arm around Jude's waist, Tristan's hands tightened into fists and he had to slowly count to ten before he could unclench them. His hands were on his woman and all he could think about was tearing them apart. It was almost time for his plan to come into motion.

Tommy and Jude had just walked into the restaurant when a familiar voice made them both stand still in shock. Jude looked at Tommy and Tommy just shrugged. Tommy tried to get to their table without being seen, but Speed's eyes were like a hawk's.

"Jude?" he asked when they walked by. Jude turned towards him and smiled at Speed and his lady friend.

"Hey Speed. Hi, I'm Jude." She said, acknowledging Speed and then introducing herself to Speed's guest. She offered her hand to the woman and smiled.

"I'm Kim." The woman said, placing her hand into Jude's opened on. Speed looked on and noticed Tommy lingering behind Jude.

"Hey man. How's it going?" Speed asked Tommy as Jude and Kim immersed themselves in girl small talk. Tommy glanced at Jude then looked at Speed.

"Pretty good, I guess. Kwest and I worked on a song today that I think will be perfect for Jude's new single. So who's the girl?" Tommy asked casually. Maybe he had been wrong about Speed's feelings for Jude.

"She's my cousin. My mom forced me to take her some place nice." Speed explained. Tommy cursed inside his mind. Tommy forced a smile and looked at Jude who had been trying to get his attention. He walked away from Speed without saying anything and made his way to Jude.

"Yes, dear?" he asked. Jude smirked at him and pointed to Kim.

"Kim has invited us to sit with them during dinner. Kim, this is Tom Quincy. He's my producer and my boyfriend." Jude explained as she patted Tom on his shoulder. Tom nodded his head at Kim and looked down at Jude.

"I thought this lunch was just for us." He whispered. Jude looked into Tom's eyes.

"Dinner can be just for us. I'm curious about Kim and I have some things I need to discuss with Speed." Tommy sighed when he realized he couldn't say no to her. She smiled and sat down next to Speed who had finally joined the group. Tom stifled a groan and sat on the other side of Jude. Kim had placed herself next to Speed and Tom. She sat closer to Tom than needed but Jude didn't notice.

"So Kim, how long have you and Vincent been together?" Jude asked sweetly. Speed choked on the water he had been sipping and Kim just looked at her in confusion.

"First name usage is no good, Red. Besides, Kim is my cousin, not my date." Jude smiled in embarrassment and Tommy just glared at Speed. He thought Jude's smile was one of relief and the way that Speed had been all defensive made him worry.

Tristan had walked in to the restaurant and smiled happily. He hadn't expected Speed and company to be here but that made his job even easier. He made his way back outside and pulled out his cell phone. It was finally time to put his plan into action.

Tommy had his arm resting on the back of Jude's chair as the three before him happily chatted. He just couldn't win against the jealousy that crept inside him whenever Speed was around. He was sipping his drink when his cell phone began to buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and opened the phone to see who was calling. He didn't recognize the number but it could still be important. He leaned in close to Jude and whispered a 'be right back' in her ear. Jude patted his arm and went on with the conversation she was having with Kim about Speed's jokes on tour.

Tommy stepped outside and answered his phone.

"Quincy." He said.

_"Hello Tommy."_

Tommy didn't recognize the voice because it sounded as if it were muffled.

"Who is this?"

_"Jude is playing you."_

"Excuse me? Who are you?"

_"Her and Speed are more than they seem."_

"Wha…." He started but was cut off by the beeping of the dial tone. The person had hung up. Tommy closed his phone and sighed. He hadn't known who was calling but it seemed as if the person knew more than he did. Maybe he should be worried about Jude and Speed's relationship. He angrily shoved his phone back into his pocket. He walked in to the restaurant and was greeted with the sight of Jude and Speed hugging. The Kim chick wasn't in sight and it seemed as if they were both comfortable with the closeness that they found themselves in. Tommy huffed and walked towards them.

"Can someone explain what is going on here?" he asked in a controlled voice. He couldn't and wouldn't cause a scene in public. Jude stepped out of the hug and looked at Tommy in confusion.

"What do you mean, Tom? I was just hugging Speed because he and Kim were heading out." Speed nodded as if he were agreeing with Jude had said. Tommy glared at them both and lowered his voice even more.

"That's bullshit. I know what's going on between you two. I know, Jude. So don't worry about lying to me anymore." Tommy said before he walked out of the restaurant. Jude looked at Speed in shock.

"What just happened?" she asked.

Speed shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea but I think he thinks we're doing something behind his back." Jude looked at him in confusion.

"Why would he think that? You're like my brother and he knows I love him."

Speed looked everywhere but at Jude. He rocked back on his heels and sighed.

"Jude, we've got to talk." He said as he pulled out a chair for her to sit in.

Tristan had snuck back inside the restaurant once he was sure it was all clear. He saw the fight between Tommy and Jude and was almost jumping with joy. Tommy had stormed right by him and didn't pay him any attention. Phase one was now complete.


End file.
